Greed
| Image = Greed.jpg | ImgCaption = Greed in Renegade Immortal | Chinese = 贪狼 | Pinyin = tān láng | Alias = Sea-Dog Wolf | Titles = Renegade Immortal: Grand Empyrean Sea-Dao | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = Meng Hao | Cod = Soul absorption | Age = | Species = Outsider | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Nine Seals Meng Hao | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Paragon of Immortal God Continent | Affiliation = Immortal God Continent | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Immortal God Continent (formerly) Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Eighth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = 33 Hells | Location = | Cultivation = 7 to 9-Essences Dao Realm Paragon | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Greed is a minor character in I Shall Seal the Heavens and a recurring character in Renegade Immortal. First introduced in the 33 Hells where Meng Hao fled to while he was being pursued by the Heavengod Alliance for the destruction of Blacksoul Society and the killing of its patriarch. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = Greed was one of the paragons from the Immortal God Continent during the time that they invaded the Paragon Immortal Realm. He was defeated, and later sealed, by Paragon Nine Seals in the 33 Hells. | History = Meng Hao met Greed when he was in the Eighth Mountain and Sea and was escaping from the Heavengod Alliance for destroying the Blacksoul Society and killing Patriarch Blacksoul. Meng Hao tricked Greed into believing that he had died, which made him decide to use his fleshly body to incarnate in. Since he believed that Meng Hao was dead, Greed decided to put all his effort into refining Meng Hao's fleshly body, cultivation, and magical treasures. The World Tree Spear was unlocked considerably through Greed's mysterious techniques. The spear became tenfold more powerful and became known as the 'Dragon Spear. '''After refining, the Lightning Cauldron allows the user to pass through stationary objects such as walls. Greed also forcefully pushed Meng Hao's body beyond the great cricle of the Ancient Realm, yet between the Dao Realm. And, he also made it possible for Meng Hao to absorb his fourth and last Nirvana Fruit which would have taken him a "very, very long time". However, the absorption of the Nirvana Fruit caused Greed to lose almost all of his soul power, which made it impossible for him to fight back against Meng Hao for the control of his body. All he could do was hide behind a spell formation and watch as Meng Hao desolated his entire Necropolis. After taking back control of his body, Meng Hao was able to use Greed's technique called "''Wolf Devours All", which, as the name suggests, allows him to devour anything. It is unknown what qualifies as being "anything", since he hasn't used that technique more than twice. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = He partly unsealed the five Immortal Murdering Swords Meng Hao had. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal God Continent/Affiliation Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Meng Hao Category:Paragons Category:Antagonistic Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Dao Realm Category:Outsider Category:Vast Expanse/Characters